


The Soul of Dance

by Beraias



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Dancetale, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader suggestions Open!, rating may change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beraias/pseuds/Beraias
Summary: An Ongoing ficlett that will focus on many different characters as the story goes on. Dancetale was created by: http://dancetale.tumblr.com/This is Dancetale on the Surface! Not related to any canon at all. Monsters were never imprisoned, but instead live on a very isolated island allll their own!





	1. Introductions [Gaster/Aster] [Waltz]

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlett will be ongoing, and You can send requests for scenes you might like to see! Got a pairing you want to see if I can write for? Got a scene you want to see?
> 
> Or ya just have an idea for fluff or even about your own character! Everyone is welcome at Undertale Academy <3 Just either send a message to me here or a comment. I check this often!

Hidden far across the ocean of planet earth is an island that people say is filled with monsters of all shapes and sizes. While most humans don't seem to know it exists, to those that love the art of Dance and Music, it is known that the most prestigious academy of Dance and Music could be found on the Island that was curiously known as "The Underground"

 

the Island itself is only accessible by one single boat, whose pilot is a cloaked figure who jokingly is called Ferron.

 

The island itself is separated into 4 quadrants, each seemed to focus on a single season, Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. In the center of this is a building with a central tower that stretches 2 miles high into the air, and another 3 below. In all four quadrants are dorm buildings for those who come from off-island.

 

The ruler of this island lived in Spring Town, the Dreemur family, Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and their adopted child, Chara, all lived happily in their rather small castle, with the young Princess and their adopted child attending the Academy.

 

Underground Academy of Dance and Music had an open door policy, though for humans they were invited to the academy if they lived off-island with all expenses covered to get to the island.

 

The headmaster of this academy was none other than the famous Dr. Wing Ding Gaster, who brilliantly designed the school to teach young monsters anything they wished to learn, from dance to music to more practical applications such as math and science and languages and such. Though quite brilliant, he was a very strict instructor and only one skeleton seemed to actually calm him down. 

 

Aster Lafaunte was the public face of the school for her husband. She taught more freeform waltz compared to her husband, but not only that, she also mastered a few other dances that she taught when it was sought.

 

Their souls resonated like no one had ever seen before. Their dancing perfectly synced and something to behold, the only pair that danced with more sync was the Royal couple of Asgore and Toriel, though their waltzing was more modern compared to the traditional waltzes Gaster and Aster performed.

 

Gaster walked with stiff posture to the large studio that was divided into two for the two teachers of two different forms of Waltz. Inside he saw Aster doin her warmups alone, stretching a bit before running through a few standard moves. She was more freeform in her style, but knew every single move he did as it was essentially the same dance style.

 

His soul pulsed in his body as he watched her graceful moves. He loved her dearly, her grace and kindness was part of the reason he had fallen for the female skeleton. As she finished some warm up moves, she twirled her way over to him before holding a hand out to him. “Dance with me?” She asked in that sweet voice of hers.

 

He felt his cheekbones flush with green blush, a light coloration only Aster seemed to be able to bring out in him, before he walked forward and laid his hand over top of hers. “It would be my pleasure my dear.” He replied to her delightful smile as they bowed with hands still touching. 

 

They came together as their souls came out, close together as they resonated as if one whole. Together they went through the dance, he led and she followed. 

 

1 2 3.. 

 

1 2 3.. 

 

Right foot..

 

Left foot..

 

They danced to music only they seemed to hear, she twirled with him and he dipped her on occasion. Around and around they danced in the studio, lost in each other’s eyes, his emerald ones and her amethyst..

 

Their movements each other predicted, performing with a grace no one seemed to be able to match in this style of dance, it seemed as if they were the same person.

 

Finally after what seemed like hours of dancing they came together in embrace, teeth clacked together in skeleton form of a kiss, their souls splitting apart to return to their chests.

 

“Wonderful as always my dear..” He whispered against her.

 

“Flatterer, you are the wonderful one.” She replied playfully.

 

Applause broke their thoughts from one another as they had not realized their students had filled in for class that day, each watching bewitched as Gaster’s blush returned in full force and he cleared his throat. 

 

“Right class, that is how a true waltz is done, and of course you will be able to perform at at least half as decent.” He said, returning to his facade of strictness as Aster chuckled softly.

 

This class was a new one for the year, their class specifically teaching newcomers learning to waltz, young monsters or humans unfamiliar with how their culture worked but knew enough of dance to have earned a spot there.

 

Gaster continued to speak before the class, dressed in tuxedos and dresses as they chose to be, gender didn’t matter, as a couple of males were in dresses and a fair few women in tuxedos, what mattered here was comfort.

 

“When a monster or in this case, person, is born their soul resonates with a style of dance. For some monsters the style is discovered in early childhood, and perfected into adulthood. For others it takes years and years before they discover it. For Mrs. Lafaunte and myself ours resonates with the styles of Waltz you will be learning during your time here at this Academy.” He said firmly.

 

“Know that I am in fact a strict teacher and I will not tolerate laziness in my class. If you cannot cut it, I will send you back to remedials.” He said firmly, which caused a few younger students to shudder before Aster put a hand on his shoulder and spoke still.

 

“What Mr. Gaster is trying to say, is that we strive to make sure you learn all we can teach you, and some simply aren’t ready for this level of dance. In which case we simply send you to Lady Toriel, who teaches the lower aspects of Waltz in a more relaxed setting.” She informed and then continued to explain.

 

“A person’s soul comes out during a dance if the people dancing form a bond. Be it friendship, platonic or romantic love, or simply understanding. However, if there is malice between the two or the styles do not meld well, the souls will not come out and no bond will form.” She explained calmly. “If you do not seem to feel right with this kind of dance, do not feel discouraged, perhaps it simply is that Waltz is not your style of dance. There is absolutely nothing wrong with telling us you feel like you need to try a different style, there are many to choose from.” She said softly.

 

Gaster nodded in approval. “Now, warmups!” He said firmly, his tone loud as Aster kissed his cheekbone and went to her side with the freeform dancers. The warmups were the same of course, each student going through it and those that knew the warm ups helped those that did not to hold the form correctly.

 

Throughout the day Gaster’s cane could be heard smacking the legs, arms, or backs and rear of students as he corrected their forms more strictly than Aster did.


	2. soulmates [Red and Frisk] [Waltzing Ballet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Frisk dance a waltzing Ballet!
> 
> [This here was written jointly by myself, and my good friend Cat from Forevertale!
> 
> *Your da best, sweetheat ;)

Frisk had been shown to her dorm that night, and told that if she wanted solo practice, all she had to do was go to a studio and do so. She was even shown how the controls worked for humans.

Frisk had spent the whole day being shown around the Academy by Mettaton. He had been stoked that she was as good as she was with her ballet dancing even though she had been so nervous before. I mean how do you compete with monsters with their own unique abilities and styles? It was mesmerizing to watch to be sure but it also made her feel as if she did not belong here. How would a normal human like her ever try? Maybe that was one of the reasons that humans did not exactly know about the Underground they just couldn’t compete. That did not deter her from what she wanted. She would work harder if need be to be a part of this Academy with all her being. She looked at her duffle that she had gently set next to the vacant table next to her bed. She did not have much from home, being an orphan and all. All she had was a few things but she looked around and smiled. She would make this her home. For the time being she wanted to practice. She needed to. The only problem was that she only had her prized white swan costume with her as she had already started laundry. She was unsure if that was an appropriate outfit for just a little late night rehearsal. 

Frisk shook her head slowly. She was just going to have to make it work as she put on the costume and opened the door to her room. She peeked her head out into the hallway very slowly making sure not to wake anyone else. The lights in the hallway were dim but it did not give off a “horror” movie hallway vibe. The entire Academy was such a warm and welcoming place. Her key made a slight jingle as she went to lock the door to her room. She had a small bag over her shoulder that she kept things in during the night. Her duffle was too cumbersome to drag everywhere but class. After locking the door with a soft click she made her way down the hallway. 

As she went on to exploring, she heard music softly playing from a classroom. The lights were on and the sign read ‘Ballroom.’ 

If she ventured close, she would see a skeleton, about an inch or two taller than Sans had been, wearing a black tuxedo with red undershirt and tie. He had a gold tooth to complete his rather jagged appearance, but he was dancing as gracefully as she had dancing ballet..

Frisk had made her way down one of the Hallways “gosh this place is so big I can hardly remember where to go.” The soft sound of music drifted in the air as she walked closer to one of the rooms. Someone was up this late? Well that should not have been too surprising as she was about to practice a little herself. She decided to investigate. There was someone in the room when she peeked her head in. If he turned to look at her he would have seen a girl no more than twenty. Her auburn hair was cut in a cute angled bob. For some reason she had done all her makeup that she had done for every performance. In her hair sat two white wings that circled to the front and sparkled when the light hit them. She had very little makeup on except a silvery eyeshadow and a light blush. Her costume was a sleeveless bustier top that had feathers on every inch to come down and flare out. It was clearly a costume fitting the description of the white swan. A role that she adored and cherished. It was this role that she had been asked to attend the academy in the first place. Her blue eyes just watched him curiously as she walked into the room. She did not want to break his concentration. There was nothing worse than losing yourself in a dance and then being forcefully pulled out of it. 

He continued to dance by himself until as he ended, a bow that happened to end her way, he opened his eyes and saw her. A cherry red blush creeped onto his cheekbones as he felt embarrassed someone saw him at all.. This was Red Fell, one of the infamous Fell brothers Aster had likely warned her about as Boss Fell was actually head of the security and tended to be rather strict and bossy.

“The fuck? Who are you human?” He said gruffly, looking at her as he stood up. “The fuck you looking at anyway? You lost or somethin?”

Frisk was not sure if her eyes blinked fast enough in surprise or too slow. Her hand came up to touch the golden heart locket that hung just under the hollow of her throat. It was something she never took off even during a performance for fear of losing the one thing that she had left of her old life. The life where she had a family, a place. To her dancing was where she belonged and made her feel the most at home. Aster did warn her about two brothers that she might need to stay away from, Fell, she thought it was. It was a lot to take in on one day. She took a step back as if to indicate that she did not mean to be in his space “o...oh I’m sorry I just… I am new here and I wanted to practice but then I got lost and well. I heard the music...and well I was just curious… I...I’m sorry.” She did a slight curtsey in her costume as best as she could. 

He raised a brow bone curiously. “I see.. New here eh?” He said softly before he beckoned her close. “Tell ya what, I could use a partner to practice with, so if you don’t tell anyone at all that I am here at night or dancing this type of dance, I will show ya how I ballroom.” He said softly.

Frisk straightened herself after her little curtsey. She had never been anyone’s partner before it made her a little shy and flustered when he asked. From what she had heard from Aster the Fell’s were a group of siblings you did not want to mess with, but she did not get that feeling from the skeleton in front of her. He looked really close to the one that she had met in the lobby earlier this afternoon. Sure he looked a little stand offish and gruff but that did not bother her. Hell, she had just learned the existence of monsters the very same day and she had already coped with that, this was nothing. She just nodded to his first question about her being new. What were the odds that she would end up meeting a Fell on her first day? “You’re secret is safe with me.” From what she was told they tended to keep to themselves or were outwardly kind of jerkish. She didn’t care to be fair all she cared about was how people treated her. She could take quite the emotional beating being from a place where you could say she was not wanted. When you turned older than eighteen you were no longer able to be adopted and since then she had been on her own. Finding her own way only to discover the very thing that made up her very being was the thing that would open doors for her “I have never danced w...with anyone before but I will try.” She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly. 

Red pulled her close to him and settled their hands in the proper positions. “Have ya been told how dancing with a monster works yet human?” He said in his gruff way, perhaps a bit lighter.

Frisk’s eyes flew open immediately from the initial shock of being pulled close to him. It was not something she was used to, being close to anyone let alone a monster. She could not help but feel her own cheeks flush with the heat of embarrassment. There was a specific way monsters danced? She supposed that should have been a given. She just gently shook her head "n...no...all of this is… a little new to me.”

Red rolled his eyes a bit. “Coulda sworn Aster would have taught you about that..” He said and began to slowly move them in barest hints of a dance. 

“When two people dance, their souls come out if they resonate, not so much for those whose styles are too different or the two hate each other..” He explained as he started to guide them faster, spinning slowly and moving them. Frisk’s soul would come out with Red’s then, pulsing almost as one..

“As they dance a bond is formed.. Be it friendship, platonic romance, or true love..” He continued as he held her close to him, guiding her in the dance that she realized she could follow easily, it wasn't too different from her ballet!

“Dancing is how we express ourselves, let our truest feelings. Be known and then some.. For some, it's a way to find out if you truly.. Connect.. With someone..” He said, dipping her back, their faces so close to one another as their souls were practically touching at this point..

Now Frisk knew her cheeks we're on fire not only by how close they were but also what he was saying. This whole thing, in regards to dancing for the monsters seemed like a very intimate and personal experience. It was strange that even as a human she could feel it. She had never danced with even a human like this before it was a very different feeling than dancing by yourself. She always felt that when she danced she bore her very soul, something it seemed the other humans were incapable of doing. Maybe that's why she had been chosen to be here. Her voice was at a light whisper "that's amazing...I've always felt a soul connection beyond just feeling the music but I was always the only one.”

Red chuckled lightly as he pulled her back up, continuing to dance with her as their souls resonated, far more closely than Red had ever felt with anyone else before.. Gods it was just like Aster when she had been married to Gaster, truly in love..

Wait.. love?! 

Red blushed deeply as the thought crossed his mind, but the soul wanted what it wanted, and it wanted this human. “Y.. yea.. This is normal for every monster, and few humans can make it manifest.. Beautiful..” He breathed as he stared at her before catching himself..

“Your soul I mean.. Its beautiful, nice and Red.. My favorite color..”

Frisk had nearly lost herself in the music before being pulled out of her trance. The very culmination of her being was actually visible in front of her. A red heart. She had not noticed it for some reason until he said something. There were only few humans that could manifest it. She supposed she was just a little bit special after all. To hear someone say that your very soul was beautiful, it was even more flattering than calling her physical appearance beautiful. This little heart was what made her, her. She looked away shyly the same reddish color dusting her cheeks "th...thank you. I've never...well no one has ever said anything like that to me before.”

Red gave a soft smile as the dance ended, their souls seemed so hesitant to leave the other’s embrace before sinking back into their chests. “W.. wow.. Never had a partner like that before..” He said softly, rubbing the back of his skull as he seemed to not want to stop touching her, holding her.. 

Frisk felt her heart jump lightly in her chest when he gave her that soft smile for some reason. As her soul slowly disappeared she realized he was still holding her and she had no desire to have him let go. Just after that one dance she could feel her heart racing. Something was different than before. She gave him an equally warm smile, her cheeks still slightly flushed "I… I hope I did alright, Red.” that moment his name left her lips she knew that dancing with a monster, which that term just seemed distasteful to her now, went beyond intimate. You were truly baring your soul to the other. 

“Yea.. Frisk.” Wait, how did he know her name? 

Oh by asgore they had resonated hadn’t they?! Red could not help the blush that came to his cheekbones as he held her hand even still.. “Uhh.. You.. wanna go to grillby’s?” He asked her suddenly.

The dynamic between them had completely changed. She lost her nervous stutter and she felt like she could be more open. It was...odd. She had spent so much of her time isolated from people. She was always afraid to get too close for fear of having it ripped away. She just felt all her defenses lower instantaneously which also meant he would see a side of her she would rarely show. She gave him a kind of lopsided smile "I thought you wouldn't want to be seen with me. You know? You kind of have a reputation to uphold." She was chuckling lightly and playfully. 

He chuckled softly. “Grillby knows this side of me, but.. Its also empty this time of night, as everyone is down in the Bone Zone.” He said with a soft chuckle, before teleporting with her to Grillby’s, and a booth that was completely enclosed. “It's strange Frisk.. I've never resonated with someone before.. It's kind of nice.. And of course you wouldn't be so stupid as to go telling anyone we have.. Would ya.”

Frisk blinked rapidly, her eyes hidden by her inky lashes when he teleported them into Grillby's. OK wow teleportation that's new. She only raised her eyebrow at his ‘Bonezone' comment. She did not even want to know. She gave him a small playful smirk as she rested her elbows on the table to prop up her chin as she looked at him "Oh really? What are you going to do tough guy? Break down my door?" Her playful attitude was replaced by a shy one for a moment "it's…Weird. I've never really been able to connect with anyone before. I am kind of shy and nervous. I tend to stutter when around others. I have never felt so open and comfortable with anyone in my life like I do...right now." She had to look away for a moment or her cheeks would turn red once again.

 

He chuckled softly. “Frisklett.. I know ways to make you regret going against me.. But I can also send you to pleasured heights you never dreamed of before.” He said with a chuckle. “Depends.. You ever had sex before Frisk?” He said with that sinister chuckle of his. “If ya haven't I certainly know one door I'd like to break down.” He said with a wink.  
As she spoke about being comfortable he chuckled.. “That's what happens when a resonating bond is formed.. You literally see all the soul of the other and vice versa.” He said as food appeared before them, a bottle of mustard for him and fries for her.

Frisk blushed at her new given nickname. If he had said something akin to this before their dance she would have curled up in the corner to cower like a scared mouse. She just rolled her eyes at him as if she already knew he would say something like this even though the smile on her face gave away that she was playing. She picked up a fry and placed it in her mouth before seriously answering his question, even though it was kind of rhetorical "nope never have. I have never been seen that way before. I don't know how you all see orphans but… Well humans they… Treat them like they are broken, discarded, unwanted. It's...a difficult mindset to break. It's been that way since I was young. I think that's why I am so reserved...I'm afraid of rejection.” Her melancholy tone changed instantly "but when I dance I feel so free. So light. I feel as if I can be myself and never be judged. It's something that just makes me feel alive.”

Red frowned as she mentioned being unwanted. “Sometimes humans make me sick.. You're too sweet to be tossed aside like that Frisklett.. You stay with me doll, I won't let anyone treat you like that ever..” He said softly. “When it comes to resonating like what we just did, We hang onto that person tightly.. Resonating like that doesn't happen often.. So.. If you want to.. I would like you to be my girl.” He said with a soft blush.

Frisk noticed the red blush that spread across his cheekbones. Well now she knew where he had gotten his name from. Just earlier that day she had nearly had a panic attack meeting a skeleton for the first time and now one had asked for her to essentially be his girl. Will the wonders never cease? Her cheeks darkened in color as she responded gently. Her voice was soft and almost hesitant "y...you won't be ashamed to be seen with me?"

“You resonate with me Frisklett. I could not be more proud to be seen with ya!” He said in prideful tone. “Yea I am embarrassed about having my dance be ballroom, but it's so rare that a monster finds his resonating mate like that..”

Frisk smiled gently the silver sparkles from her white swan makeup reflected off her blue eyes making them look like glittering sapphires "I don't think it's embarrassing or at the very least I don't think you should be embarrassed by it.” The word ‘mate’ seemed to repeat in her head. They were literally soul mates "and yes...to being… Your girl” she replied slightly flustered by this welcome turn of events.

He smiled as she accepted. “Then If you want, you can come live with me and my bro..” He said softly and rubbed the back of his head. “Or.. yea don’t have to, It might be a bit sudden ya know? We’ll dance together a lot too..” He said with a soft smile, gods what this human did to him was amazing!

Frisk found the way he nervously rubbed the back of his head in a kind of nervous fashion was endearing "it is a little sudden and maybe you should talk to your brother about it. I don't want to impose and I think Aster wants me to live on campus for a bit.” She popped another fry into her mouth daintily before smiling. 

Red rubbed the back of his skull and nodded. “Yea.. She would.. Ever since Gaster up and left her, she's kinda thrown herself into her job..” He said with a groan of irritation. “But in anycase, maybe you can come over sometime.” He said softly, giving her a rather sweet smile.

Frisk tilted her head questioningly this was the first she had ever heard of this Gaster fellow. That must have been horrible, to find your one true soul mate and then they just leave? Frisk wiped her fingers and folded them in her lap "Hey Red?”

Red looked at her as she questioned him. “Yea dollface?” He asked curiously, sipping on his mustard bottle.

Frisk impulsively leaned forward to peck him lightly on the cheek bone "I would like that.” She had never kissed anyone like that before not even as sweetly and innocently as she just did. She was a little flustered after she did so looking down and away her cheeks a soft pink.

He smiled as she kissed him on the cheekbone.. “I’d love that a lot myself Frisklett..” He said softly, blushing himself. How about that, the Underground’s edgiest edgelord brought down to the level of puppy dog crush by a simple human girl! 

And he loved it..

Frisk closed her eyes once more and just smiled at him but not before she yawned softly. She was a little tired as today she had to take in a lot. The existence of monsters, how they danced, how she was going to fit in. It was a lot to process. 

He smiled as he stood up, offering her his hand. “It’s pretty late dollface, lets get you back safe and sound so Aster doesn’t bean me one for keeping you out too late.” He said with a soft chuckle.

Frisk looked up at him and his hand. Aster must have been wrong about Red. Sure he might have looked a little intimidating but he was actually quite sweet and gentlemanly. Even if it was for her "you don't have to walk me back to my dorm Red. It’s alright.” She slipped her hand into his slowly. 

Red smiled. “well I did bring you out here,.” He said softly, teleporting her back to the lobby with him. “I won't walk ya back to your dorm room unless ya want me to dollface but uhh..” He kissed her cheek softly. “Goodnight Dollface.”

Frisk felt warmth on her cheek suddenly and she froze ever so lightly in shock and surprise. She just got a kiss. Her very first kiss!? Her posture relaxed as she flush in her cheeks grew before she ended up stuttering “oh… uh.. I would really like you to walk me back...i….if you want to.” She was all flustered and cute trying to hide the fact that she liked the idea of him walking back with her. 

 

He smiled softly as she stuttered. “Sure thing Sweetheart..” He said softly as he walked with her back to her dorm, holding her hand the whole way.

Frisk’s eyes drifted downward to their joined hands. She could feel a warmth that was spreading inside her that she had never let herself feel before. She was supposed to stay guarded with all her walls up as rejection was just second nature to her. She always told herself she would most likely end up alone eventually but not anymore. They walked in silence as these thoughts drifted through her mind; subconsciously her grip on his hand tightened just a little. 

But he didn’t.

He never once rejected her as he walked her to her door and hesitated strongly before letting go of her hand. “Umm.. G-Goodnight.. Sweetheart.” He said, before he did something astounding.

He kissed her lips.

When they stopped at her door Frisk was a little disappointed that she would be alone again when she opened the door. The warmth of his hand was gone from hers as her eyes slipped closed to give him a smile "goodnight Red thank y-” In mid sentence she felt him kiss her. Her heart jumped in that moment before she kissed him back and her eyes fluttered open. Her cheeks we're flushed a light pink once more. 

He smiled as she kissed him back and he held her there, close to his body as the kiss ended.. “Fuck.. Frisk.. You light me up like nothing else in this world can..” He said softly, and held her there for a few moments longer.

Frisk’s light pink cheeks darkened exponentially while he held her close "r...really? Me?" She was a little shocked at how she affected him. Secretly she loved the feeling of being wanted, of being special to someone. 

He nodded. “Of course you sweetheart..” He said softly, kissing her deeply again. “You.. you better go to bed Frisk, or else I’m gonna whisk you away to my place to sleep for the night.” He said softly.

Frisk definitely could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, growing more and more red by the second. She honestly didn't want to be alone. It was difficult to sleep in a new strange environment sometimes. She was, after all, a creature of habit and routine "a….alright." She had started to stutter a small amount again. 

He left her alone that night, teleporting to his shared dorm with his brother, Edge.. “Dat kid.. She’s somethin else..” He muttered as he went to bed, not noticing Edge watching from the shadows.


	3. Tango of Questions [Boss x Frisk] [Tango]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss is Curious with his brother being so flustered. He seeks out advice from the headmistress before confronting the soruce of his brother's attention. 
> 
> READY.  
> SET..  
> DANCE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning.. I am not exactly good at writing Tango, if I figure a way to better write their dance then I will most certainly edit this chapter!
> 
> I am also taking requests for any other dance pairings from any character you can think of! Just tell me what dance you'd think they would have and I'll work my magic ^^

The next morning had Edge lost in thought, as he ran through warmups with Aster. Aster was one of the few monsters Edge knew he could confide in, he knew she would keep his image and offer him advice.. Without being bullied by the fear others had from his intimidating presence.

The two danced in tandem.. A tango that held little ferocity, he led and she followed.. She was not teaching this, but following his lead to give him proper practice. Throughout it they spoke like familiar friends..

“He came to our room flustered, talking about some.. Girl.. no monster has ever gotten to him like that.. I want to see this for myself..” He mentioned as they danced.

Aster just smiled.. “It could be your brother has finally found someone he resonates with. Perhaps you could as well.” She said as the song came to close. The two bowed after. 

“Hmm perhaps.. I shall seek out this girl.. Thank you.. Headmistress.” He said, as he strode out of the classroom, and Aster soon followed suit, getting ready for her lunch date with Toriel and Asgore.

********

It was some time later before he found red, leaving a room and calling back to someone named frisk.. Thanking them for the dance.. From the way he spoke and waved, the light dusting of red on his face, Edge was certain that the human he sought had to be inside.

When red left, Edge strode inside, to see a beautiful human girl, wearing ballet tutu, warming up and doing some solo moves on her own.

Edge looked at himself briefly in the mirror, he was tall, intimidating, and looked devilishly handsome in his suit.. Black jacket over red long sleeved button up shirt, pin stripe black pants and his normal heeled shoes. He looked killer..

He cleared his throat, which threw Frisk off balance a bit, as she stared wide eyed at Edge, roughly two feet taller than she was if not more!

“HUMAN, I DEMAND YOU DANCE WITH ME!” Well that could have come out better as she blinked, a bit in fear.

“Uhh..” She started as he closed the gap.

“Nonsense human, The great and terrible Papyrus heard you danced with my brother, I wish to see what made you so.. Special..” He said, and Frisk blushed a bit, but she took his outstretched hand.

She almost regretted it, and yet.. She didn’t.. 

The two danced surprisingly well together. Edge led in the tango, even explaining what a tango was, she likened it to a rather passionate form of ballet. Their dance styles melded well enough, not as deep as she with red, but their souls at least came out to bear, swirling with one another, close but never joining.

By the end of the dance, both were blushing..

“Well.. Human.. That was.. Rather adequate.. I see why my brother enjoys your.. Company.. But know this human! I will be watching you.” He said, and with that confusing little threat.. Edge left, leaving Frisk to her warmup.


	4. One Determined Sister [Alterswap!Tori and Gori] [Jumpstyle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alterswap!Tori doesn't like seeing her brother saddened by not dancing.. So she decides to help!
> 
>  
> 
> This pairing was requested by a friend of mine on the Forevertale Discord server! Thanks for the request Rayne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had honestly never heard of Jumpstyle before, but looking it up has it looking really similar to how I actually dance on the DDR arcade cabinets, so the thought came to me and here it is!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wacmZ5NgTs
> 
> I used this video for help to describe it.

Tori and Gori were as close as brother and sister could be. Tori knew her brother didn't dance, unless he was alone at home, and playing his favorite game. Dance Dance Revolution.

Tori got an idea then. She had never really tried to play the game herself, but the Terrific Tori would not be swayed! She would get her brother to dance in the open and show him that he was a great dancer all on his own!

For weeks she planned, going to the head of the dance school they attended just to make sure it was alright. Tori was a bit surprised with the dance cabinets near the adult level as Professor Aster informed her that some monsters and humans just preferred the challenge to dancing like that, and that there were even machines for two monsters to dance at the same time.

Aster arranged for the class that typically went down there to practice, to remain back, to help a student that needed soem encouragement, as Tori brought Gori down to the class.

"Ahh.. Tori.. Ya know I don't dance anymore.." Gori mildly complained as Tori practically dragged him down there.

"Nonsense Gori! The Terrific Tori has found you the perfect place to dance!" She said as she revealed the classroom full of DDR cabinets.. 

Gori was floored, letting his sucker stick fall to the ground in shock.. "W. wow.. Tori.. I didn't know there was a classroom with these here!"

Gori went over to one, and stepped on it, starting up a song he liked. His steps were fast, fluid.. His toes barely touching the ground for a split second before they were up once more. The beat filled him as he danced the moves by heart, eyes closed..

What made him open his eyes was the sound of other steps, trying to follow at his pace.. When he saw Tori trying her best to dance to a song that Gori had practiced for years, it warmed his soul..

"H.. here sis.. follow me." He said as he took her paws, and started moving her with him.

Tori felt her soul swell, her brother was dancing and not put off by the fact that she was dancing with him! He seemed oblivious to the fact that there were others around, watching them, some even mimicking the moves as well..

Up, down up down.. Tori adn Gori's feet flew as they dance, barely touching the ground as the beat of the music moved their souls, almost infusing them with the rythmn. Their souls flew around as they danced, not romanticly close, but the closeness of siblings. Gori could feel Tori's desire with this, she had planned it all to help him.. Because she knew how much dancing meant to him!

"tori.." He said softly as the dance slowed down. Stamp on the ground was not a long song, but it was one gori loved..

"your the best sis a bro could ever ask for." He said as he gave her a giant hug, much to her delight.  
"T.. The Terrific Toriel wants nothing lesss than for you to be happy Brother!" She said and gori took notice of the crowd watching them, then they started applauding..

Best.. Day.. Ever.


End file.
